


A Midnight Conversation

by Lucky4168



Series: Pieces of Nothing [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: first post on ao3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:32:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky4168/pseuds/Lucky4168
Summary: A ghost and a scientific experiment have a heart to heart in the cold autumn night.
Relationships: OC & OC
Series: Pieces of Nothing [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945480
Kudos: 2





	A Midnight Conversation

Kay was sitting out in the moonlight on the patio seats, staring up into the sky. They were a little cold too, it was early october after all. Their wings were tucked flat on their back, and their tail curled around their waist. Black furred ears pressed against brown and gold streaked hair. Legs swinging beneath them, green lines glowing softly like the swirling fireflies around the backyard. Eyes zoomed in on the moon, studying it as though this was the last time they’d ever see it.

“Hey Kay? You’ve been out here a while. Aren’t you cold?”, Kayla spoke up, poking her head through the wall.

“I’m fine. You don’t gotta worry ‘bout me. I don’t die, remember?”, Kay told her, a smile plastered on their face, the smile didn’t hide the blood trailing down from their eyes.

“You’re not fine though, you’ve been scratching at your tear ducts again. That’s unhealthy, and I don’t think you should keep doing that”, Kayla told them, worry seeping into her voice.

It was true, Kay had been scraping at their eyes with their claws, trying to get tears to fall so they could look even a bit as devastated as they felt. They could feel Kayla’s translucent hand rest on their shoulder. Kay sighed softly, breaking the silence in the yard.

“I’m sorry. Didn’t mean to”, they said, voice soft with grief.

“You don’t have to apologize, Kay. Your emotions are just fine to feel”, Kayla reassured them, “But what’s got you feeling this way, if you’re okay with sharing?”

The wind was rustling the leaves of the trees, the crickets were chirping, and Kay’s whisper was barely heard over them.

“Do you think they still want me here?”

Kayla looked over at her pseudo-sibling, who was still staring at the moon, blood running from their eyes. She didn’t quite know what to say, unfocused eyes beginning to shimmer with light tears.

“Why wouldn’t they? You haven’t done anything wrong”, Kayla said softly.

“Well, Milk had started yelling at me just because I can’t do things like humans can. The others seem to be avoiding me now too”, Kay breathed, “Why would they avoid me if they wanted me to stay?”

“I don’t think they’re avoiding you…”, Kayla mumbled, brushing her incorporeal hand through Kay’s hair.

“I never wanted any of this to happen! Neither did you, but here we are anyway! You were killed, and I was made with your corpse!”, Kay sobbed.

The quiet returned to the midnight lit yard, only broken by Kay’s shattered breathing. It was like that for so long, the stars had swirled into new patterns for the night, and the moon had twirled a bit to the side.

Then Kay spoke again, voice softer than the owl’s callings.

“You know, they’d be better off if I was dead. And before you say anything. I’ve thought this a lot before. But guess what? I can’t die at all”, Kay said, “Other xoons can die whenever they feel they’ve lived long enough. But not me, I’m stuck here.”

“What do you mean?”, Kayla whispered.

“I think you know what I mean. How else would I know?”, Kay’s voice broke, “Anyone else would die when they slit their throat with the intent to never wake back up. But when I did the same, and the oxygen stopped flowing to my brain, and the blood filtered out into the cornfield, I just woke back up. So I tried again, and again, and again. And it didn’t work.”

“I only drove myself to emotional numbness. And then the papers got a hold of the story, they twisted it away from the truth”, A shaky breath, “Instead of failure to die over, and over, and over, they told people about the burning of the pile of my own bodies.”

“For xoons, growing longer hair represents mourning. Are you mourning the fact you cannot die?”, Kayla asked, misted eyes drifting to Kay’s bionic legs.

“No, I don’t mourn that. Why would I?”, Kay laughed humorlessly, “I mourn you, the life you should’ve had. The life that was ripped out of your hands and given to a monster.”

“You’re not a monster, Kay.”

“Yeah I am. Everybody says so. The scientists, the mass media, the public, even the xoons back home think I’m a monster. I never asked to be created, why don’t they get that?”

“...”

The wind had died down, the crickets were quieter, the fireflies had moved to dancing around the pair of misfits. Orange, yellow, and red leaves were drifting down into the yellowing grass. Kay’s eyes had zoomed in on their clawed hands. Blood was still dripping down their face, a mocking replica of tears. Kayla wrapped them into a hug, Kay stiffened a bit, before relaxing into Kayla’s arms.

The two unfortunate souls cried that night under a full moon.


End file.
